Heero's Hands
by Jenna D
Summary: My first shounen ai ever. Go me. Duo is constantly watching Heero... especially his hands. (P.S. It's kinda corny. But oh well.)


Duo found himself watching Heero's hands. It wasn't on purpose, no -- he'd caught himself staring as Heero's fingers flew expertly over the keyboard... that laptop again. The two were in the living room, Heero obviously working, Duo flipping through an old, dog-eared magazine while some rap-rock music assaulted his eardrums through a set of headphones. The magazine, however, had been abandoned in favour of Heero's hands. Duo started imagining... started wondering... what they'd feel like, what they could do, what it would be like to have those strong, beautiful hands running over his -- 

"Duo?" 

"Huh?" Heero had clicked off Duo's walkman and now his voice broke Duo from his reverie. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Heero asked. He'd left his laptop and was now looking directly at Duo. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Duo replied nonchalantly. The eyes now... Duo remebered he'd been watching Heero an awful lot lately, studying feet, ears, hair, and now hands, but had never looked at his eyes for fear of being noticed. He regretted that insecurity, and held Heero's gaze for a while longer, studying the Prussian blue pools intently. 

Heero narrowed his eyes quizzically. "Duo, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing," Duo said, a little too loudly, grabbing his walkman and bolting from the living room. He went to his bedroom to think. 

Duo wished Heero wasn't such a mystery to everyone all the time. That certainly would make my life a lot easier, he thought. A picture of Duo and a past partner glared at him from a shelf. He flipped it face down, suddenly grumpy at the memory of the very recent and very messy breakup. Bastard, Duo thought. He wasn't worth it. 

Now seventeen, Duo had been openly gay for almost a year. After he'd come out to his friends, he'd felt better, but Heero's lack of reaction had bothered him. He would've liked it even if he'd gotten mad, because at least then he'd know what Heero thought. The feeling remained, and worsened with this newfound interest in Heero. Duo had tried to brush it off as rebounding, but it wasn't working. 

After hald an hour of sitting, pacing and grumbling, Duo bounded downstairs and into the kitchen, the goofy grin pasted on. There, he noticed Heero's hands again. 

He was picking apart a knot in some shoelaces, fingers patiently pulling at the strings that refused to move. His face, however, registered intense frustration. 

"If you can't get it, that's okay Heero," Trowa said suddenly. Heero gave Trowa a glare that said he'd get this done or die in the process. 

Duo smirked. Such determination was another thing he loved about Heero. Coupled with that look on Heero's face and his hands, Duo's imagination ran off again. 

"Is he okay?" Trowa asked, looking worriedly at the spaced out expression on Duo's face. 

"He says he is," Heero noted. "This is the second time today he's done that and the tenth time this week." 

Trowa raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in front of Duo's face. The boy with the braid blinked a few times before stuttering out, "Wha-? Oh, hi Trowa." 

"Got it," Heero announced, holding the shoe out to Trowa. 

"Thanks," Trowa said, putting on his shoe and leaving the kitchen. Duo flopped over on a chair across from Heero. 

"So, Heero, what's up?" Duo inquired brightly. 

"Other than you staring at me constantly, nothing much," Heero replied. 

Duo fell over. "You noticed that?" he squeaked, climbing back onto his chair. 

"Who couldn't notice that?" Heero retorted. Duo gulped as Heero continued. "Who couldn't notice those beautiful eyes?" 

"What?!" Duo shouted as he fell off his chair again. Heero ducked underneath the table. "You mean you're-" 

"Yes, Duo," Heero interrupted. A small smile crept onto his face. 

Duo grinned sheepishly, looking up at Heero from his position lying on the floor. "Then-ah-umm... I think-perhaps..." Duo continued stuttering as he felt himself prop himself up on his elbows so he could meet Heero's lips as they moved towards his. "...or-I don't... Mmmm..." 

And there were the hands Duo had been longing to feel for months, one caressing his cheek, the other on his back. The feeling sent a rush through Duo and he scrambled into a sitting position, not breaking contact with Heero, and wrapping his own arms around his newfound love.


End file.
